Mark X
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = -- |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Hall of Armors Iron Legion |markno = Mark X |codename = None |class = Advanced Iron Man Suit |type = None |armorcolor = Red With Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Flight System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark IX |followed = Mark XI }} The Mark X (10), was the first Advanced Iron Man Suit, and was the tenth suit created and built by Tony Stark, after the successful completion of the Mark IX, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit was more advanced than a basic Iron Man suit, and is capable of surpassing a basic suit's technology, such as the ability of having increased flight speed and power, as well as being able to reach higher altitudes, an ability that was later improved to a far more advanced level in its successors. It is equipped with visible and powerful extra repulsors, attached to the sides of the suit, in the abdomen area, that were meant to increase flight speed and power. It also has advanced, oversized, and improved Flight Stabilizers, equipped on the armor's soles, that enable it to also increase in power and stregth. Enabling it to reach higher altitudes, as well as boosting the suit's flight speed by thrice as much as that of the Mark IX's, making it the fastest suit among any of its predecessors, but was later succeeded by more advanced technologies in advanced suits. The suit retains the famous red and gold color scheme, as well as its signature repulsors, that were applied to most of its predecessors. The suit has a different design compared to the basic suits, having an enhanced chest piece, redesigned colored plates, and a slightly different, unique design on the face mask. The Mark X was later succeeded by another advanced suit, called the Mark XI. Armor Design The Mark X has red and golden plates in it's overall armor design. Armor Capabilities Enhanced Flight Power Armor Features This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark X has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark X has a circular-shaped Unibeam embedded within it's new heavily armored chestpiece. It's Unibeam is powered by it's self sustaining and new Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 Activated by J.A.R.V.I.S during the house party protocol. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery File:Photo(56).jpg| File:Photo(114).JPG| Photo(622).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Advanced Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol